The mistake
by Mrs Sanderson Mansnoozie
Summary: What happens when Blossom and Buttercup finds their sister, Bubbles, in Mojo's lair, and they quickly understands that Bubbles isn't there because the evil chimp has kidnapped her? Read and find out! One-shot.


**Eeenjoooy :D Powerpuff belongs to McCracken, that genius! xD**

"I'd loved to visit the new mall outside of Townsville," Buttercup told Blossom as they flew past Townsville hall, leaving green and pink streaks behind them. They were flying slowly so that they could talk for a while without being interrupted, they had time for that at this hour; five o'clock. It was no sign of crime and college was over for today.

"You don't mean the mall in Citiesville, I assume?" Blossom replied, earning herself a snort from her tough, black-haired sister. "That shitty town we moved to thirteen years ago? Uh I don't _think_ so." Buttercup's voice was completely filled with sarcasm. And she rolled her green eyes at her, being a rough person, not soft and gentle like Bubbles.

"I mean the mall just outside of Townsville, of course! I've heard there's a horror video shop up in second floor. Cool, huh?"

"I suppose," Blossom replied without looking at her. "It _is_ Halloween soon, so…"

"…So we should go check out the store immediately! Let's find Bubbles first."

"Sure thing, sis. But were you able to find out what time the shop c…"

"Did you hear that?" Buttercup interrupter and stopped in her tracks, her thin, tall body swaying slightly up and down in the mild air. Her super senses were doing its job very well. They both could feel that Bubble was close by and it wasn't hard to hear her sweet voice.

"Where is she? There's nothing here, no parks, no houses…" Blossom looked around, scratching the back of her head. Buttercup crossed her arms. "You're right, Bloss. Nothing at all…Nothing but a familiar volcano lair in the middle of the lawn."

"Mojo Jojo!" Blossom blurted. "I've noticed they've been hanging around lately, 'cause he _has_ changed – a little bit – but I don't understand why he would invite her home, but maybe…"

"Don't you see, Bloss?! He has kidnapped her! And now we have a monkey ass to kick." Buttercup left her without saying more.

"Wait for me!" Blossom called out. They stopped once they reached the known villain's doorstep (they could hear that their sister and the wicked chimp weren't deep inside some of his labs, and so they decided to peep through the crack in the door to see if they would understand what was going on, rather than making holes in some of the walls. They could both hear that nothing dramatic was going on.) Maybe he had invited her after all? Blossom thought. But the reason why, OH no…please not _that_ reason…it couldn't be true?!

The powerpuffs gaped at the strange, suspicious sight. Buttercup's eyes would soon pop out of her scull if she kept staring so widely and Blossom was too shocked to speak, her jaws hanging open. She wanted to say something, tell her sister it _couldn't_ be what it looked like, but she didn't come up with another explanation, sadly… 'cause in front of them, by Mojo's kitchen, they saw Mojo himself, standing stiffly with his legs spread, and a blond girl sitting on her knees right in front of him, her head in level with his…ahem, male body part. His slim, gloved hands rested on Bubbles delicate shoulders, as if holding onto her body for support.

"Don't be so rough with me, Bubbles," Mojo groaned, and the sisters wondered if he was in pain or something. Bubbles had super strength, so it would not be surprising if the smallest caress would hurt him.

"Calm down, Mojo. I'm soon finished," Bubbles answered. "You wanted me to give you a hand, so please don't interrupt me."

Mojo looked down, the shadow from his helmet obscuring his dark eyes. "I don't think you're doing it right, Bubbles. It feels strange. Different. Not what I'm used to. It is too tight! Ugh…why am I, Mojo Jojo, letting _you_ do something even a lazy, stupid human would have done far more quicker. You're too slow, and you don't even kn…"

"Oh huhs, you're talking with too many words again, Mojo! I'm helping you, and so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let me do this! I've done this before."

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, shocked and unable to move _one_ inch. It was then Bubbles turned her head, her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed. "I know you're out there Blossom and Buttercup! Won't you come in, hmm?"

"B-but? – why? – uuhh….don't you two wanna be a-alone now?" Blossom stuttered, not at all surprised that she had heard them. She entered hesitantly, leaving a disturbed Buttercup behind.

"Yeah, I'm not comin' in until you stop doing that shit! Bubbles, what's wrong with you? And, Mojo Jojo, you…you…PERVERTED ANIMAL, I am NOT letting you use my sister like _that_!" Buttercup growled angrily. She was mostly disappointed though. How could their sister do that! Soft, sweet, gentle and innocent Bubbles? No, no, no!

"If the professor knew about this, he would have…"

"He knows," Bubbles interrupted, smiling brilliantly. "I told him I wanted to help Mojo."

"_Help_?" Blossom and Buttercup said in unison, faces flamed. Had they misunderstood the whole situation? Oh dear…

"Yeah. Mojo knows that I used to work in a clothing store, and that's why he asked if I could help him find the perfect trousers for him. And about time too! He needed a new style, don't you agree?"

"Err…yeah, s-sure, Bubbles. I couldn't agree more! That's why we came, t-to help you," Blossom said nervously, truly embarrassed by their mistake. She looked to Buttercup for support. "Right, Buttercup?"

"heheh of course. And I shouted at you because I thought…uh, well…"

"She thought you wasn't properly dressed, Mojo. Yup, that's why! It would have been indecent, and Bubbles shouldn't be around naked men – monkeys? – uh…people?" Blossom, for once, couldn't speak properly and it was really awkward! She just wanted to fly away as quick as possible.

"What _did_ you two think that we were doing right now?" Mojo asked, finally managing to speak. He looked at Bubbles who was holding the yellow measuring tape that she just had wrapped around his waist, blushing as he caught her eye. She _knew_ what her sisters had believed that they had seen. He knew it too… well, he knew it had to be something sexual, _that _was quite obvious – but he could only imagine _what_ – the details. Well, this was awkward.

"Well, um…we'll see ya later then, Bubbles," Buttercup said after a while. "We have to go now. I… I have homework to do."

"Same here," Blossom said and flashed her teeth in a big, false smile. "Bye!" And they were gone.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "That was embarrassing! Here, take the tape. I think I'm finished with _that_ for today!"

Mojo took it in his hand, a wry smile twisting his thin lips. "Thanks for helping me, Bubbles." She only nodded, and he noticed how a deep red flush crept up her slender neck. She finally met his eyes. "Mojo?"

"Mmmh?"

"I am glad they didn't surprised us like they did now… you know, last Friday afternoon." She smiled shyly. Mojo looked at her, knowingly, then opened his mouth to speak. And he said something he had not planned to say, or planned to do this early evening. Oh well…why not?

"You… you want to do it again?" He asked and gulped silently, the greenish color in his cheeks turning red. Bubbles bit her lip, as if thinking, and then nodding quickly. The soft, blond, shoulder length hair danced as she moved her head. "Sure."

Bubbles bent down hesitantly, but after seeing the look on his face, she happily closed the gap between them and captured his lips with hers, kissing him hard with both of her hands on his cheeks. She LOVED the feel of his fur under her fingers. He was magnificent!

Mojo knew this wasn't something he usually would do, and should do – with a powerpuff, of all things! But right now he didn't care. He returned the passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_**I know, maybe not a very satisfying ending of my oneshot (and this is not the best I've written, just something random I suddenly came up with)… Anyway, I wasn't planning to make this oneshot as long as my Tinkerbell/Bubble oneshot…ugh… so I ended it….hope u liked it though.**_


End file.
